In some implementations, a data center can provide computer processing and/or storage resources. A data center can support performing one or more prescribed processing tasks. In some common applications, for example, a data center can be used to implement any kind of network-accessible service (such as an Email service, search service, etc.). In some common applications, a data center can be used to implement storage, backup, and/or archival functionality.
A data center can include various physical resources to support and provide, e.g., computer processing and/or storage. A data center can include IT components, such as racks, servers, data storage devices, disk drives, networking equipment, and uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs). Data centers can include supporting resources, such as HVAC units, chillers, cooling equipment, generators, and battery backup systems. In some cases, the physical resources of a data center can be housed in an enclosure, such as a room or building. For a large-scale service, a data center can require a large number of physical resources occupying one or more buildings.
There have been recent developments in mobile computing devices such as laptops, smart phones, and tablets. In particular, mobile computing devices can provide a variety of functions such as a digital camera capable of functioning as an optical code scanner. Mobile computing devices can provide accelerometers, GPS receivers, and other sensors.
Optical code scanners can be used in applications that rely on optical codes, such as bar codes, Quick Response (QR) codes, or other matrix codes, to store information. Industries such as retail, airline, self service, automotive, parcel delivery, pharmaceutical and healthcare use optical codes to provide inventory control, customer identification, item tracking and many other functions. Optical code scanners scan or read an optical code that is typically attached to or printed on an object. A typical optical code is comprised of a number of bars or modules. Information is encoded in an optical code by the arrangement of bars or modules. When an optical code is placed within the field of view of a scanner, the scanner can read the bars or modules comprising the optical code and then use this data to decode the information encoded in the optical code. This operation is called decoding an optical code. The information produced by decoding an optical code can take the form of an alphanumeric string, numeric string, or binary string.